Of A White Winter
by ReMiNiScEnCe-of-a-HeArT
Summary: Is either side right, and is love possible as enemies? Fait is decided, who's side are you on?
1. A Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of gundam wing, but I own Leon and Malcolm

This was posted under my old penname. And I am starting anew hoping you liked the preview.

Of A White Winter

BY:

ReMiNiScEnCe-of-a-HeArT

**A Family**

The air was crisp and dry with more than a chill. Breaths were made visible to all who were near. It was one of those days that turn blood to ice and joints become stiff. Walking down the streets of an old city in what was once a nation, Heero bit his chapped lips on his way to his destination. Charm City was his town now; which was one part of a nation known for its power and for the _freedom_ it offered.

Before the war it was in one of its own. Crime had made it one of the most dangerous in the US. It was in a struggle to get money in to be able to support itself. Now it needed a silent protector. It was as though every corner held a new obstacle. It was still very dangerous. The agreement for no weapons was nothing more than a piece of paper with ink on it. The black market was still very much alive, and Charm City was a new post of its wide vending. People needed weapons to survive the brutal atmosphere that was a result of the last war. Total peace was impossible. What was made after the war was but cover-up on a zit.

Finally Heero arrived at his warehouse/factory. In the twenty-first century, it was one of many in which burned down. What the public didn't know was that the owners didn't have the money to rebuild. So once the area was discovered vacant, a few gangs fought over who should have rights to it. Drugs and prostitution were many of the undercover aspects of the building remains. It was rather sad to see how the once respected buildings were now used for the lowest of crimes and some of humanities dirtiest secrets. It wasn't a thing to be proud of, but Heero was indeed happy to have purchased the buildings. Now it was his job to vacate them once again. Even the authorities said no when he asked them for assistance.

Walking in the black double doors that had nails and shattered wood attached and at the floor, Heero looked in to the tall building that had once been layered with floors. It was nothing short of a hangar like place now, with only places where the paint had parted to show where the old floors once stood. The building was rather secure by the looks of it. A camera could be seen eyeing itself on the door. No doubt there would be more around to follow his every move. There were many tents and tables set up, easily showing the black market had itself a place of interest here. It was very obvious the reason the authorities laughed at Heero when he said he would take his own time and clear them out in a day.

At the other end of the market like arrangement a man started to walk towards Heero. Dressed in black with a red trench coat, a man with pale blue eyes and pale white skin in contrast to his jet black hair could have been Zeck's twin. The resemblance in posture and the ice of his eyes never wavering, made Heero suspect nothing more than that. Heero's hand lingered at his gun as the man approached him.

"My name is Leon, and I would like to ask you to leave. The market is closed on Sundays, and you do not look as a type to be welcomed here." The man announced in a cold and unreceptive tone.

"I can't follow your request, and I would like to tell you mine. I am the owner of the property, and am here-by forcing you to leave." Heero retorted.

"You must understand this, I have full authority over this building, and I will tell you now that even the authorities will not aid you. This is you final warning, you are not welcome here. Leave."

"You must not have heard me correctly, _I_ am personally empting this building. If you don't want any conflict, I suggest you take it upon yourself to get everyone out immediately." Heero's blood boiled.

"I refuse. If you knew who I am you would be running right now. Perhaps I should inform you. I am a Gundam Pilot. I fought in the war and brought peace, but I did not wish for disarmament. I was the Pilot of the winged gundam, the most feared. Perhaps you would be more willing to leave now…" the lies immerged, and Heero could only laugh to himself.

"All lies. You really don't know anything do you? If you did Pilot the Winged Gundam, then tell me where is it? I believe it was known as 01." Heero asked.

"Here in this building." Leon replied. And Heero smiled. "Do you not believe me?"

"The Winged Gundam, 01 was blown up in space when being piloted by Lady Une in a effort to save Kushranada. But only the pilot would know that, for you see the remains of the Gundam were salvaged after the war by the pilot, and needed a place to be stored." Heero had shocked himself at the amount of information he had just put out. Yet the shock on the man's face was rather a good reward.

"So, you know I'm a fake, but no one here does. Therefore I'll just have to kill you before they know and kill me." The man worry was written on his face.

"Perhaps you just are dumb. My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure. If you knew about the war, the name would ring a bell. Perhaps I should tell you, but why bother." Heero couldn't wait to shove it down this guy's throat.

Leon pulled out a gun and aimed and fired, but it was to late, Heero jumped and fired at his hitting his hand. Landing behind him, Heero held him still.

"My name is Heero Yuy, the pilot of the Winged Gundam, Wing Zero, and once Epyon. It's a pleasure." Heero drop the man to his knees. The aimed his gun to his forehead.

Cheers and congratulates were offered all around, and people came out of their coves and hiding places. Heero stood in shock, and didn't expect such a corny ending to such an event.

"Master Heero, this man had threatened us a few years ago with a painted Leo, and claimed it was a new Gundam. We may be involved in the black market, but we were never prepared to be up against a Gundam here, so we complied. Here you freed us, and we are in debt to you. My name is Malcolm, and I had been in charge here before that." The history was opened.

"I had no intention for any of this, all I wanted was this factory for a reason, and I was not expecting this. You are free to leave, but Leon will go to the jail." Heero was flustered. He didn't want any of this, weak people.

"This was the main culprit, but the building is still infested with people, and I don't think there going to leave. You were right, and I will live with that." Heero left the police in fear of the building so that he would never be disturbed.

When he returned, he parked Wing Zero and the Winged Gundam in the warehouse. The building was rather huge, but he was in need of the space, and equipment. He walked back to the factory area, and found the people to still be there.

"I told you to leave." Heero's anger surfaced.

"Master Heero, we talked while you were away, and have come to a agreement. We would like to stay, and reopen the black market post. We would also like to ask your permission to build living quarters here, and a hotel like place. We would also like to help you, and ask you to lead us, and protect us." Malcolm announced.

"I wasn't…" Heero was at a loss of words. He could use them, and it could prove to help, but he was a loner, and hated people. Or did he? It made him feel bad, so he decided… "Alright, I didn't expect to be in this situation, but I might as well. Just don't call me master, call me Kane." Everyone cheered once more, and work began. Over a month later, the 200 people that looked up to their new hero were finished the work.

The doors reopened and the hotel was ready. However only the people were prepared, and Heero was not. The rest of the year went by and summer was soon coming, but so was a guest that was unexpected, and furious. A tall, burnette man with a quick temper, and very socialible attitude that has no fear of speaking his mind. A man whos name is ironic to what OZ had called him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this so far. It WILL get better, but if there is no iterest in it, then I will have no reason to continue. So please reply, I beg of you. Till the next time! ;) Sylvia 


	2. An Unwelcome Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, but I own the unknown characters

Of A White Winter

BY:

ReMiNiScEnCe-of-a-HeArT

**An Unwelcome Visitor**

A lone figure walked down the busy streets of Baltimore. Charm City? No it wasn't in the least bit charming. Why Heero Yuy would call this place home was strange, but the braided figure had a few things to handle and a few parts to acquire. Therefore he had to run into the man he thought died in the last disruption of peace.

Down a few back streets, the man dressed in all black finally came to the place he dreaded. W.A.R., a building named Weapons And Repair. To the general public it was Wheels And Rest.

"Hello, welcome to W.A.R. My name is Alli. I would like to ask you a few questions before I allow you to come any further. What are you here for? And what is your name?" Alli said.

"My name is Dup Maxwell, and I am her to see Heero Yuy for a few weapons parts." Duo introduced his intention.

"Heero? We have a Kane Yuy, Would you like me to escort you to him?" Alli cheerfully asked the new comer.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." Dup followed the young girl down a hall way and past the hotel section. She gave him a tour and when they reached his apartment she excused herself.

A few knocks were heard on the door, and Heero opened it only to be slammed in to the couch and the door shut behind the intruder. The braid was the give-a-way here and Heero was only in shock.

"You left us thinking you were dead to get a new identity for yourself and oppose what you helped to create. Relena has been in search of you ,and needs you and here I find that my buddy has become the greatest threat to peace! You ass-whole! Have you ever thought of anyone but yourself?" Duo screamed in a temper that was nothing short of killing Heero.

"Did you ever think about the reality, Duo? The black market is still here and there's no one willing to stop it. Disarmament is nothing but a dream, a false idea that can never be created. The last war only set the stage for what is to come. I have thought of others, 200 here and many more. Have you seen what is to come?" Heero informed Duo.

"So you decide to be in charge of it all. The lost knight will defeat the princess he saved. You're a disgrace to us all. I'm shocked that Wufie and Sally haven't discovered you yet. I'm looking forward to that." Duo beckoned.

"Why don't I show you the reason I started this." Heero was furious, but it was impossible to defeat him.

"Yeah, like that would change anything. " Duo retorted.

Walking up to Heero's laptop, he showed Duo pictures of another factory five times the size of the one he was in that was creating mobile suit, and training solders. The Sweepers hadn't done their job for two years, and mow the world was to be over run once more. That same plot of taking over the world was in place, and the only one to see that was Heero. Duo on the other hand….

"You think this gives _you_ the right to make your own army and set out against them? Have you forgotten the mistakes of the past war?" Duo asked.

"You have forgotten them. We weren't prepared, and this is history repeating itself. Once again we are defenseless to an enemy greater than us. This time I have taken the stand. The only way for humans to live is to fight. And I intend to prove this to the world. Relena was _wrong._" Heero announced.

"I'll stop you even if I die." Duo said and began his walk out the door.

"Let me show you my means of winning." Heero took Duo to the mobile suit hangar.

"This is the best chance we have and not even Relena can denounce its presence in a day. I am waging a new war to own Earth in 24 hours." Heero smirked as he opened the doors to show the 210 suit ready for combat.

"You've gone crazy! Do you really think Relena will agree?" Duo asked bewildered.

"She has no choice. I have one more thing to show you," They walk further down the hangar to the Gundams. "Just in case you change your mind, I thought I would give you all a present. We are up against 1000 mobile suits. Plus I forgot to tell you that there will be five gundams to match ours in hopes to win the people. I'll be waiting to hear from you soon." Heero said casually as he walked out. Deathscythe was the only unlocked piece there, or rather the only one that would allow Duo to take him.

* * *

Here is another chapter, I already made a few, so tell me what you think. 


	3. An Astonishing Predicament

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, but I own the other characters

Of A White Winter

BY:

ReMiNiScEnCe-of-a-HeArT

**An Astonishing Predicament**

"Lady Une I would like to report a mobile suit factory." Duo said over the vid-phone.

"What! Duo how could you have found something of this nature? My Sweepers have been searching for a while, and nothing has been turned up." Lady Une was in more than shock. The president would have her throat at this. It was the second time for this to happen.

"It's Heero's doing, that's why. But there are two, one is much larger than Heero's and a war will start in 23 hours for the fate of the world. Here we go again." Duo sighed.

"Shit! This is not good, I'll contact Wufie immediately, you will tell Relena." Lady Une commanded.

"Water here, line is secure." Sally said.

"We have a situation. Duo just informed me that a war will break out in 23 hours." Lady Une paused.

"What are you talking about! We are sure there is nothing out there. How…" sally almost shouted.

"Heero is the cause." Lady Une regrettable said.

"Injustice! How could you say that woman! Heero is nothing of the sort who would stand against the peace he created." Wufie hollered.

"He's in Baltimore City, MD of the US providence. Search him out and eliminate everything. Save Heero for all of us." Une instructed with venom.

"Relena, I have something to tell you." Duo said.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Heerohasmadeamoilesuitfactoryandiswagingwarin23hoursitsnotmyfaultdon'thurtme!" Duo said so fast he couldn't breath.

"What! Very nice Duo, April Fools! Ha Ha Ha! You got me!" Relena was balling with laughter.

"I'm not joking Relena. Sorry to burst your bubble, but he's out numbered, 210 to 100 and some. I don't think he'll live this one out. He said your ideals are wrong, and peace is only to come by force. I fear we may have to be enemies with Heero. Or perhaps help him." Duo pondered. He detested Heero now and never wanted to be his comrade again.

"I will not just sit here and let you think that peace is impossible! We will not aid him, we will have to be the third party here, and fight without weapons, and rather by words, and the people of this planet and colonies. Tell me where he is now, and I will open his eyes!" Relena's diplomatic side kicked in by anger.

"Baltimore City, how charming it's become." Duo said by the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

The screens of every TV in the world went blank as a code filled them. Them a face appeared.

"My name is Kane Yuy. On behalf of W.A.R., or rather the World At Risk I am here-by declaring war on the Chinese- Russian Faction. I am asking the world to aid me in an effort to save us all." Heero declared.

Well here I go with another story, I think it's my best yet, but we'll see about that.

* * *

Yes! One more chapter, I'll start on the next only if a few (at least one) of you reply to the story. I really would apprecita the input! Sylvia 


	4. Unexpected Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, but I own the other characters I make

Of A White Winter

BY:

ReMiNiScEnCe-of-a-HeArT

**Unexpected Revelations**

The war that ended Christmas, 2 years before, held nothing but an ideal that sadly would have been achieved. Heero and the other pilots engaged in the war, and won, or lost in a way. None the less, it was inevitable that another would follow, but one more serious in terms that past mistakes would be accounted and never repeated.

* * *

"How could Heero do this? After all he had done to save us?" Tears formed in the winter dry eyes of Sally.

"Heero has a purpose, he wouldn't risk the world if he didn't…. wait! When we were fighting, he mentioned something to me, I should have paid closer attention to him, why didn't I think of this before?" The Chinese ex-pilot came to a revelation, one that would cost him more than he could imagine.

**flashback**

_Wufie I don't approve of Relena Peacecraft.  
Wufie It's wrong to think you can achieve peace...  
Wufie ...by just throwing away the weapons and locking up the  
soldiers.  
Heero Is that why we should allow Mariemeia to be a dictator?  
Wufie It will be something for the soldiers to go by and...  
Heero That may be fine for now, but she's only repeating  
history.  
Heero The sad and miserable history of war!  
Heero If we don't stop it now, they'll need soldiers like us again!  
Heero The tragedy called history will just be repeated.  
Heero Wufie, tell me.  
Heero How many more people do we have to kill?  
Heero How many more times do I have to kill that girl and her  
puppy...?  
Heero Zero never gave me an answer.  
Heero Tell me, Wufie.  
Wufie Are you telling me that everything is going to be repeated?_

**End flashback**

"That's it! He saw his before, and it happened. It has repeated itself, war, atrocity, the same thing Mariemeia and Zechs did. Heero was right, he's not fighting against us, he is fighting for us!" Wufie concluded.

"But why didn't he tell us? Heero is against us, Wufie, he made the weapons to destroy, and has waged war." Sally argued.

"No, woman, you're wrong! He predicted this, and knew that the princess wouldn't be on his side and he wouldn't be able to save us if he told us." Wufie debated hoping to get Sally to agree.

"But Heero is still against us!" The realization had gotten to her, Sally was at her understanding, and didn't want to believe Wufie.

"I'm leaving." Wufie declared and motioned to the door.

"Where are you going? You can't just abandon your post and responsibilities." Sally demanded.

"I quit, and my responsibilities are elsewhere. My responsibilities are in saving the world, and protecting the comrade we have condemned; the only person who has realized what is really needed in this world to allow it to survive." Wufie left sickened by the lack of understanding and support.

* * *

Heero walked alone through the cargo hold. His shipments of every possible artillery was being unloaded and made ready for the war. He would make the first hit, to take the war to the enemy. This was not the best idea, but it was a war to save people, not kill them. The towers of red, green, yellow, and back crates and boxes of every kind surrounded him.

Walking a bit further, he found one of his greatest joys awaiting his return. His favorite mode of transportation, an old movie set piece that was used many years prior, in fact, it was made in the pre-colonization era. It was used as the "bat-mobile" and was only a concept car. He made it so that everything it was supposed to be became reality. No longer the "tumbler", but rather what he was known to be, a "shadow".

Th engine roared as he pulled out of his warehouse, and shiping area. He had aa few hours until the first stage was to be condensed, and his fighting men were in a few last precious moments to do what they pleased. So he figured he would go out on the town for a little while.

Baltimore city, the inner harbor; one place that Heero rarely visited now a days. Some of the old buildings remained in tact. The old "Domino", "Hardrock Café", "Power Plant", and many other places were of interest. Walking down to the water he sat on edge and stared up at the sky.

"I always thought you were a coward, evil, and a bit inhuman." A voice rang through the air. It was a familiar voice that never would have been expected.

"Are you here to assault me as well, Wufie? It's too late to stop what has been done." Heero coldly stated, sending a chill down Wufie's back. Heero had changed since Duo saw him, he became bitter, alone, and lost. Wufie realized that Heero had nothing left but this war, even the only people he ever trusted abandoned and condemned him.

"Unlike the others, I see it the same as you do. Without the points you are to prove, we will be destroyed. Relena is wrong." Wufie said hoping to calm the cold nerves of the last living person to intimidate him.

"If that's what you think, then prove it. I can't let another person deceive me, and all I could know is that you're here to take me out, or be the Judas factor." Heero reassured his feelings.

"I can say the only way to prove it is to help you. The world needs weapons, and it will disappear without them." Wufie tried his damndest to win Heero over.

"You're wrong, we don't need weapons, we are them, and it is the only way we will be able to control ourselves. Relena thinks it is the material weapons that are the problem, but it's the people, and the only way to keep peace is to fight fire with fire. The person we are up against is dead, he won't hear anything she says. This time she is wrong, and I am there to correct the mistakes she has made." Heero explained.

"Who is this new adversary of injustice?" Wufie was dieing to know.

"A man I know too well. The one who assonated Heero Yuy. A dead man, for I watched him die. He was my mentor for a few years, Oden Lowe." Heero cringed and hissed the name with venom. Heero hated Lowe for a great reason, one he hoped no one finds out about. Fro during his recovery with Trowa, Heero realized and remembered who he really was, and couldn't live with himself anymore. Heero was the opposite of his father indeed. Yet, he decided to keep his name in hopes of letting him live.

"Damn. Its about time to go." Wufie finally saw the truth of the situation. Or so he thought.

"Wufie, I may not come back after this, it maybe what I was meant to do, so if I die, give this to Relena." Heero gave a disk to Wufie, showing his trust in him. "You'll know when it's the right time to let her have it." Heero walked back to his car and traveled the 15 minutes home in silence.

* * *

"Wufie, I thought Duo would have told you, but just in case…" Heero led Wufie to the new Nataku.

"Nataku…" Wufie whispered in shock.

"She has a few of the old part on her, we leave in 10 minutes, Heero walked away to Zero, leave a speechless Wufie.

* * *

That's it so far, another chapter up! I hope to polish and improve these pathetic skills for writing, I hope you enjoy! .


End file.
